Grief, In Our Own Many Ways
by Mac-alicious
Summary: Everyone grieves in their own way. One shot.


**A/N: **This is just a little take on the Weasley household (and by extension Harry and Hermione) in the aftermath of the war. It's basically a "Everyone grieves in their own way" kind of view. It's not much. But, enjoy! R&R! Thanks! –Mac

**Disclaimer: **I don't own HP.

**Grief, In Our Own Many Ways**

Ron stepped out the front door of the Burrow and sat down on the top step next to Hermione. Harry glanced up at him from one step down. The Weasleys had only returned to their home less than a week prior. Harry and Hermione were still taking refuge at Hogwarts as they aided in the repair and recovery of the castle. Having heard about the great distress in the Weasley household, Harry and Hermione had quickly made a visit to see how they could help.

Ron heaved a heavy sigh and Hermione reached over and took one of his hands in both of hers. He mustered up a weak smile but it fell from his face in a split second, "Mum has been cleaning since we came home. She doesn't stop, barely eats, barely sleeps, and barely says a word. She just cleans."

"She's trying to cope," Hermione responded softly, using the only words of comfort she can offer. "She's trying to handle all the grief and pain. She lost so much in this war. She lost friends and family. She lost a _son_, Ron."

"We _all_ lost Fred," Ron snapped, tearing his hand away from Hermione. Harry's attention was fully caught and he kept a wary eye on Ron as he continued. "We _all_ lost friends."

"Everyone grieves differently," Hermione replied. "She's entitled to deal with her pain however she feels necessary. If her energy is best spent cleaning then you should let her clean until there isn't a speck of dust left in the house, and then after you should let her clean it from top to bottom again. And once more after that if it suits her."

"'Mione, she scrubbed a hole into the kitchen table!" Ron exclaimed, jumping to his feet. "She's gone bloody mental. This whole family has."

"Leave her be," Harry stated, "It's _her _way."

"Leave her be?" Ron repeated angrily, "Leave her be? What about my Dad? Should I leave him be? My Dad, the most animated man you will ever meet, just sits on the couch all day staring at that blasted clock…and Fred's hand…And George, what about him? He sits in their room playing will all their old contraptions and not speaking a word to any of us. He likes to pretend he can't hear us, you know with the ear and all, but he's ignoring us."

"Ron, calm down," Harry stood, along with Hermione, who was now silently crying with her arms wrapped around herself.

"I won't," Ron refused, "Did you know Percy feels so guilty, that it's made him sick. He's sunken so far into himself that I don't know if we'll ever be able to pull him out. He walks around here like a ghost…like _he _was the one who died that day."

"Ron, please," Hermione reached out to him.

Ron back away out of her reach, "And Charlie, he went on a walk yesterday, didn't come back until after nightfall. He was gone for hours and he came back seriously believing he was gone mere minutes. Bill seems to believe it's best to ignore that anything has happened to this family. I tried to explain to him the chaos that erupted under this roof and he tells me to let it go…like you two are trying to tell me to do. But I can't ignore it. I can't ignore it when my sister hasn't gotten out of bed for a week. She's gone completely mute, doesn't say a single word. She eats the food we bring her but doesn't say a word. Should I leave _her_ be?"

"We understand it's hard, Ron," Hermione started, but he cut her off.

"Do you Hermione? Do you Harry? Have you spoken to Ginny? Have you seen her?" Ron turned on Harry.

"I'm here right now," Harry responded stepping up to Ron. "I'm trying to be here for you and your family. But instead of being supportive to all of them, I'm out here arguing with you."

"Harry, stop," Hermione stepped between the two, "Don't you get it? He's angry. It's his way of coping, let him get it out."

"Move aside, Hermione," Ron hissed.

Hermione turned to him, "You're angry Ron. I understand. The things you've suffered they're not fair. It's hard to express the way you're feeling. But there's no reason to talk to me that way."

"So my anger's my way of coping, is it?" Ron replied. "Is Harry coping by immersing himself in all his fame and glory?"

"You think I've wanted to spend this time with flashbulbs going off in my face and reporters following me around everywhere?" Harry questioned. "Don't you think I would rather be spending my time with my friends and the people I love and care for?"

Ron continued as if not interrupted, "And how are _you_ coping Hermione? By acting like there hasn't been time to fetch your parents? You're too busy, is that it?"

"Leave them out of this," Hermione warned.

"Why haven't you gone to collect them? The War is over or haven't you noticed. You're only hurting yourself by leaving 'em out there, because they can't even remember you. They're off living the life you gave them without a care in the world. You're the one here, still stuck in the past couple months. I don't see your reasoning in why you haven't brought them back," Ron continued harshly.

"I haven't been ready," Hermione responded, shrinking back.

"What do you need to be ready for? We're supposed to be grieving, mourning the lives of the people we lost. Don't you want your parents here to comfort you? Or do you still think they're still better without you?"

Ron was cut off by a resounding smack. The strike was so quick that the only evidence that it had occurred was the large pink mark across Ron's cheek.

"That is enough, Ronald Weasley," Hermione breathed as she stretched out the hand she had slapped him with at her side. "It's one thing to lash out to relieve your pain and frustrations. I have no less empathy for your loss because of it. But such personal attacks on me and Harry—your best friends who have come here to comfort you in these hard times—are unacceptable. I will not stand for them."

Ron stood silent, mouth slightly agape.

"We have all faced death, destruction, horrors and tragedy in the past weeks and must find healthy ways to focus our emotions," Hermione added.

Harry stepped back up beside them, "The most we can do is be there for each other."

He offered his hand out to Ron and after a moment of hesitation, Ron shook it. Harry wrapped an arm around Hermione and she returned his hug. Then she pulled Ron in with her other arm, initiating a short group hug.

"I'm going to go see Ginny," Harry stated as he broke away. He looked at Ron, "You should see if your brothers or Dad need anything."

Ron nodded and began to follow Harry to the door. He reached for Hermione's hand and led her in after him.

Hermione smiled lightly, "And I'll see if your Mum needs any help with the cleaning."


End file.
